


Призраки Рэйвенхольма

by Sambaris



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Zombie
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambaris/pseuds/Sambaris
Summary: Последний выживший в городе, заполненном толпами зомби, отец Григорий вынужден бороться не только с внешней опасностью, но и с призраками собственного прошлого.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была написана на конкурс "Зимняя Фандомная битва-2017" для команды WTF Zombies 2017.  
> Огромное спасибо прекрасной бете, которая помогла сделать эту работу лучше: https://ficbook.net/authors/739850  
> Небольшое допущение к канону: в Half-Life 2 зомби не боятся солнечного света, а в данном фике выходят на охоту только ночью.

Отец Григорий стоял, прислонившись к откосу окна, и смотрел вниз. Отсюда, с колокольни старой церкви, открывался прекрасный вид на Рэйвенхольм. Красные черепичные крыши, узкие улочки, аккуратно подстриженные деревья вдоль обочин. На город опускались сумерки, скоро эту идиллическую картину скроет темнота, подсвеченная только редкими взрывами и огнём на месте прорванных газовых труб. Но пока улицы ещё пусты, все вентили перекрыты, можно смотреть на город и представлять себе, будто ничего не произошло. Будто прихожане просто готовятся к вечерней молитве, и скоро церковь в очередной раз заполнится людьми, полными страха, отчаяния и лихорадочной решимости действовать во что бы то ни стало, — и ему нужно будет снова призывать их к смирению, снова убеждать подставить другую щёку.

— Это не слишком-то помогло, верно, отец Григорий?

Григорий резко обернулся и вскинул к плечу винтовку. У противоположной стены маленькой колокольни стоял Уоллес Брин и нахально ухмылялся.

— Убирайся вон, Брин. Ты сотворил с городом эту мерзость, несмотря на все мои советы и просьбы. Для тебя здесь больше нет места.

— Как и для тебя, Григорий. Я говорил тебе много раз: воспользуйся передатчиком, вызови вертолёт. Если ты так зол на меня, почему ты до сих пор не разбил передатчик? В глубине души ты ведь согласен со мной, ты просто не хочешь этого признавать.

— Убирайся!

Винтовка смотрела Брину точно в лицо, руки Григория не дрожали. Они не дрожали никогда, даже в минуты страха или крайней злости — как сейчас.

— Уходи! Приближается ночь, скоро зомби выйдут из своих убежищ, и я буду слишком занят, чтобы с тобой болтать.

Брин широко улыбнулся.

— Как ты можешь заставить меня уйти? Я существую только в твоей голове, или ты забыл? Я твой личный демон, Григорий. Станешь отпугивать меня распятием и святой водой?

— Нет. У меня есть кое-что получше.

Григорий спустил курок, задержав дыхание перед выстрелом, чтобы не сбить прицел. Грохот отдался эхом под потолком колокольни. Если бы колокол ещё висел здесь, он усилил бы эхо многократно, но Григорий давно сбросил его вниз, на головы очередной волне зомби, и сейчас металлическая чаша лежала где-то под стенами церкви, окружённая со всех сторон горой гниющего мяса. 

В колокольне никого не было, кроме Григория. Маленькая площадка, закрытый люк в полу, тут было бы негде спрятаться. 

Отец Григорий перекрестился и направился к люку. Пора было спускаться и браться за работу. Он знал, что Брин ещё вернётся, в последнее время он стал появляться всё чаще, но с этим ничего нельзя было сделать. Как давно на самом деле он сошёл с ума? Григорий не знал. Должно быть, давно. Должно быть, гораздо раньше, чем он сам стал об этом догадываться, раз он вообще согласился взяться за эту работу.

 

Ловушка у дверей церкви сработала. Несколько ранних зомби, зашедших в здание, лежали сейчас у дверей, рассеченные пополам огромным стальным лезвием, сделанным из автобусного бампера. Бампер был приделан к автомобильному двигателю и начинал бешено вращаться, когда кто-нибудь задевал леску, натянутую поперёк дверного прохода. Грубое, но эффективное устройство, Григорий расставил множество таких по всему городу, когда понял, что зомби днём не выходят на свет и можно подготовить поле боя. Материалов у него было достаточно — весь город был в его распоряжении. Григорий быстро понял, что он остался единственным выжившим, и с тех пор только Брин иногда составлял ему компанию.

Большое распятие на стене висело там же, где и всегда. Иисус смотрел строго и неодобрительно, Григорий отвёл глаза. Ему было чего стыдиться. Он вздохнул и порылся в карманах в поисках патронов. Патронов оставалось совсем мало, нужно было пополнить запас. Это явно будет долгая ночь.

Лестница в подвал церкви была закрыта прочной стальной решёткой, толстые прутья согнуты в нескольких местах. В первые дни, когда зомби ещё сами шли на штурм церкви, тут проходила его последняя линия обороны. Григорий стоял на лестнице перед запертой решёткой и стрелял сквозь неё, стараясь не попасть в прутья, чтобы избежать рикошета, а зомби, сменяя друг друга, хватались своими жуткими клешнями за прутья решётки и дёргали их в разные стороны, так что жалобный скрип металла был отчётливо слышен в паузах между выстрелами. 

С тех пор многое изменилось. Нельзя сказать, что зомби поумнели, но они научились избегать этого места, и отцу Григорию теперь приходилось по ночам самому отправляться в город, чтобы избавлять несчастных от их страданий. Сейчас ему казалось, что так было всегда, что никакой прежней жизни никогда не было, что он вечно обречён ходить по этим мёртвым улицам, даруя покой их призракам. Его личный ад в наказание за былые грехи.

 

Подвал был обставлен со спартанской простотой. Матрас на полу, маленькая электрическая плитка, груда консервных банок, большой сундук со всяческими припасами. Передатчик у стены был включён, из динамика едва слышно раздавались переговоры отрядов ГО где-то в Сити 17. Сложно было поверить, что там всё ещё идёт относительно нормальная жизнь. Прохожие ходят по улицам, на вокзал прибывают поезда из Белой Рощи и Нова Проспект, с огромных уличных экранов вещает Уоллес Брин, раз за разом повторяя свои старые слова о том, сколько пользы человечеству каждый день приносит Альянс. Иногда эти пропагандистские передачи можно было поймать даже здесь, в Рэйвенхольме. Интересно, он сам во всё это всё ещё верит? Или они давно уже крутят старые записи, а сам Брин с микрочипом вместо мозгов марширует по улицам Сити 17 в безличной маске штурмовика Гражданской Обороны? Кто знает. Но если так, то он сполна получил по заслугам.

Странно, что Сити 17 до сих пор не отключил электрическое и газовое снабжение Рейвенхольма. Без них Григорию было бы куда сложнее устраивать свои ловушки и западни. Скорее всего, про город просто забыли после бомбёжки, решили, что тут не осталось никого живого. У оккупационной администрации полно других, более важных забот. В последнее время по радио всё чаще стали слышны приказы по поводу какой-то новой, неведомой угрозы. Впрочем, для Рэйвенхольма это всё равно не имеет никакого значения.

Григорий открыл сундук и принялся рыться в нём. Под руку попадался всякий хлам — книги, старые приборы, мотки проводов, обрывки ткани. Где-то на дне наверняка ещё оставались патроны, но он всё никак не мог их найти. 

На глаза внезапно попался маленький пластиковый прямоугольник с металлическим креплением сбоку. Фотография, мелкий текст: «Григорий Карпов, исследовательский центр Чёрная Меза, высший допуск безопасности». Мусор, всё никак не дойдут руки его выбросить. Человека с фотографии давно нет. Просто тень мёртвого прошлого.

Григорий отшвырнул карточку и под ней увидел сокровище. Угол зелёной картонной коробки с патронами калибра .375, казалось, улыбался ему, как старому знакомому. Значит, не нужно идти в катакомбы, где расположен старый склад Сопротивления. Сегодняшняя ночь начинается рано. Можно многое успеть.

 

Около выхода из церкви стоял Уоллес Брин. Отец Григорий решил не обращать на него внимания и просто пройти мимо, но голос Брина был слышен слишком отчётливо, чтобы его игнорировать, он рождался в глубине его сознания, порождающего галлюцинации и фантомы.

— Учёный из Чёрной Мезы, которого сломило раскаяние и который решил стать священником. Прекрасная легенда для внедрения, Сопротивление проглотило её сразу, не устраивая никаких проверок. А ведь среди них были те, кто отлично помнил, чем именно ты занимался в отделе аномальных материалов и каких взглядов тогда придерживался. Надо же, это была для нас большая удача. Но кто бы мог подумать, что ты и сам в это поверишь?

— Ты переубедил меня, Брин, когда приказал разбомбить этот город. Я должен был выдать тебе главарей, а вместо этого ты устроил тут геноцид.

— Они бы всё равно все погибли. Или ты забыл, сколько народу полегло во время Семичасовой Войны? Я не хотел терять своих солдат, вот и всё. Чистая победа, Сопротивление сломлено одной атакой. Да и потом, из тебя вышел плохой священник. Мне-то ты можешь не лгать, ты так и не дочитал до конца Библию.

— Может, я и плохой священник, Брин, зато я всегда был хорошим хирургом. Я вскрывал тела зомби, когда всё началось, и ты сам это видел. Хэдкраб перехватывает контроль над телом, но мозг всё ещё жив. Этот процесс невозможно повернуть вспять, но они все ещё осознают, что с ними происходит. Они призраки, Брин. Бестелесные, безмолвные, но всё ещё способные страдать. То, что ты сотворил с ними, — это хуже смерти. Дать им наконец возможность умереть — это самое меньшее, что я могу для них сделать.

Брин исчез, и Григорий наконец пошёл вперёд. Они повторяли этот разговор много раз с теми или иными вариациями, но Брин всегда возвращался к этой теме. Должно быть, где-то в глубине подсознания Григорий всё ещё готов был с ним согласиться и вызвать наконец вертолёт, раз этот спор снова и снова повторялся день за днём. Отбрось сомнения, отец Григорий. Сейчас для них нет места. Может быть, когда-нибудь потом, когда этот город действительно будет пуст, и на его улицах не останется никого, кроме тебя. Когда-нибудь потом. Но не сегодня.

 

На крыше старого торгового центра Григорий расположил свой полевой командный пункт. Самодельный пульт, управляющий ловушками на улицах внизу, был укрыт брезентом от непогоды. Григорий отбросил брезент и принялся щёлкать выключателями. Улицы подсветились кострами горящего газа, послышался вой и неразборчивые вопли — несколько зомби сразу попали в ловушки, другие устремились на крики и шум. Хэдкраб не умеет рассуждать и анализировать, это примитивный паразит, способный только на убийство. Использовать их грубые инстинкты против них самих Григорий научился очень быстро. Преподаватели из Массачусетского Политехнического были бы горды своим учеником. Интересно, хоть кто-нибудь из них ещё жив там, в большом мире? Вряд ли. Альянс в первую очередь охотится на самых талантливых, справедливо считая их самыми опасными. 

Григорий подошёл к краю крыши, взял винтовку наизготовку. Вдруг вспомнились военные сборы, давно, ещё в той, другой жизни. Как же звали их инструктора по стрелковой подготовке? Капрал Шепард, верно. Хмурый военный в форме без знаков различия. Спецотряд HECU, лучшие из лучших. Наверняка он погиб во время Семичасовой Войны, как и многие, многие другие. Но его слова ещё живы, они пережили его самого. «Винтовка — продолжение твоей руки. Не пытайся заставить её делать то, что ты хочешь; делай это сам, позволь ей стать частью себя, и она никогда тебя не подведёт». Полезный совет. Куда полезнее многих других, полученных от куда более умных людей.

Григорий прицелился и выстрелил. Зомби, бредущий через городскую площадь, упал, раскинув клешни в стороны. Уродливый нарост хэдкраба на голове лопнул, разбрызгивая во все стороны вонючую жижу. Григорий всегда стрелял в голову, он знал, что хэдкраб способен пережить своего носителя и после этого найти новую жертву. В Рэйвенхольме не оставалось тех, на кого хэдкрабы ещё могли бы напасть, но когда-нибудь сюда могли прийти новые люди. Не хотелось бы оставить им подобные сюрпризы.

Внезапно дверь на противоположной стороне площади открылась, и из неё вышел человек в защитном оранжевом экзокостюме. Костюм был весь забрызган кровью и слизью хэдкрабов, в руках у человека была красная монтировка. Григорий тряхнул головой. Новая галлюцинация? Скорее всего. Никто не ходит в Рэйвенхольм. Все знают, что стало с этим городом. Все ведущие сюда дороги давно перекрыты Альянсом и уцелевшими членами Сопротивления. И тем не менее вот он, живой человек. Если не помочь ему, он недолго останется живым.

Григорий снова выстрелил, ещё один зомби упал, раскинув в стороны клешни. Человек на площади поднял голову вверх.

— Ещё одна заблудшая душа нуждается в спасении! — громко прокричал отец Григорий, надеясь, что человек его услышит. До боли знакомый шёпот вдруг раздался из-за спины.

— И ты спасешь его так же, как остальных?

Григорий не стал оборачиваться. Вместо этого он захохотал — громко, даже слегка визгливо, но это был единственный способ заглушить шёпот в ушах. Удивительно, но это сработало: голос замолчал.

— Вряд ли ты захочешь задержаться в Рэйвенхольме. Единственная дорога отсюда лежит через старые шахты. Я проведу тебя. На улицах много моих ловушек, не стесняйся использовать их против зомби, но постарайся не угодить в них сам.

Человек внизу кивнул. Теперь в его руках был пистолет, и он стрелял в наступающих зомби, отступая в угол между домами. Григорий выстрелил ещё несколько раз, очищая площадь. Он знал, что в зданиях зомби гораздо больше, чем на открытых пространствах, но с этим гостю придётся справляться самостоятельно. 

Григорий обернулся и направился к противоположному краю крыши. Оттуда самодельная дорожка из досок и стальных балок вела к соседнему дому. Лабиринт подвесных коридоров он построил давно, ещё в самом начале, когда охотился на зомби только с винтовкой. Ловушки были созданы потом, когда у него появилось много свободного времени и сил. Григорий знал, куда ему следует идти и что делать, чтобы дать гостю хоть какой-то шанс. А дорогу тот найдёт и сам, с площади был лишь один выход. Все остальные были перегорожены баррикадами ещё с того времени, когда Сопротивление пыталось защититься от орд заражённых, и тут бушевали уличные бои. Очень удачно, что не нужно ничего объяснять.

 

Отец Григорий открыл тяжёлую металлическую дверь, она издала противный скрип. Это был короткий, но опасный путь. Подвалы Рэйвенхольма. Слишком много углов и тупиковых маршрутов, слишком мало свободного пространства. Каждый поворот был удачным местом для засады.

Григорий провёл пальцем по цевью ружья. Снова вспомнился капрал Шепард. «Как зовут твою винтовку, солдат?» Тогда этот вопрос не имел для него смысла. 

В то время Григорий пренебрежительно относился к оружию. Он считал своим оружием блокнот, микроскоп и скальпель. Это было давно, так давно…

Несколько зомби появились в поле зрения, размашисто шагая из темноты, но Григорий был к этому готов. Он выстрелил раз, другой, третий, и тёмный коридор снова стал пуст и тих. Слишком тих. Неужели они научились молчать?

Григорий перезарядил винтовку, вытер о рясу пальцы, перепачканные машинным маслом. Тут сложно блюсти чистоту. Его винтовка важнее, чем его ряса, важнее, чем он сам. Без неё у него нет шансов.

Её зовут Аннабелль. Красивое имя. Григорий не мог вспомнить, откуда оно взялось. Кажется, когда-то он знал женщину, которую звали так же. Смутное воспоминание: белый халат, роговые очки с толстыми стёклами. Как выглядело её лицо?

Отец Григорий напряг память, но не смог вспомнить. Не важно. Аннабелль жива, пока он смазывает и чистит её каждое утро. Аннабелль хранит его.

Григорий поднял винтовку в руках, осторожно прикоснулся губами к стальному затвору. Тот был ещё горячим после недавних выстрелов, и это было хорошо. Аннабелль была с ним, она защищала его, и нужно было лишь указать ей путь.

Григорий сделал несколько шагов вперёд, осторожно повернул за угол.

Толпа зомби бросилась на него без единого звука. Они действительно научились молчать. Должно быть, они и правда умнеют.

Выстрел грохотом отразился от сводов подвала. Если Аннабелль даст хоть одну осечку, он умрёт. Он всегда знал это. Но она никогда его не подводила. Никогда.

Григорий прицелился, ожидая подходящего момента. Ему не хватит времени на каждого из них, их слишком много. Каждая пуля должна находить несколько целей, каждый выстрел должен разбивать несколько прогнивших насквозь голов. Бам! Бам! Толпа редела, Григорий сделал шаг назад, потом другой. Бам! Удивительно, как он не оглох за всё это время. Крупнокалиберные патроны не жалели барабанных перепонок. Бам! 

Григорий сделал ещё шаг назад, пальцы сами совершали давно привычную работу. Патрон в патронник. Передёрнуть затвор. Ещё раз. Ещё. Магазин снова полон. Бам!

Последний зомби упал в шаге от Григория. Отец Григорий наклонился над телом, мягко коснулся полуразложившегося плеча. «Спи спокойно, сын мой. Тебя ждёт лучшая участь на той стороне». 

Кем был этот человек? Григорий не знал. Он давно оставил попытки узнать знакомых в одинаковых неровно шагающих фигурах. Когда-то среди них были его друзья. Теперь они все были безликой паствой, внимающей его словам. Слишком поздно рассказывать им о судном дне. Для них он уже наступил.

Влажное чавканье шагов заставило Григория оглянуться. Ещё один беспокойный призрак. Бам! Тело упало в грязь, хэдкраб отпрыгнул в сторону, шевеля щупальцами. Проклятье. Неужели глаз стал его подводить? Должно быть, это начало конца. Бам! Хэдкраб, пробитый насквозь пулей, замер, отвратительные острые жала на концах щупалец прекратили шевелиться. Григорий встал на колени, перекрестился и шёпотом прочитал молитву. Брин был прав. Из него действительно получился плохой священник. Но это не повод отступать. Ничто не повод отступать, когда Армагеддон уже на пороге.

Григорий встал с колен, снова перезарядил винтовку и пошёл вперёд. Этой ночью Аннабелль соберёт обильную жатву.

 

Удивительно, но человек был ещё жив. Пока Григорий шёл к своей следующей цели, он слышал далёкие взрывы и звук автоматной стрельбы. Автомат — хорошее оружие против людей, но у зомби иной метаболизм и иное устройство перерождённых внутренних органов. Нужно потратить много патронов малого и среднего калибра, чтобы надёжно уложить заражённого. Сейчас человек стоял на краю крыши через улицу от Григория, а в дверь за его спиной один за другим вразвалку шагали зомби. Григорий выстрелил несколько раз, затем изо всех сил бросил через улицу дробовик. Человек поймал его и немедленно выстрелил из обоих стволов, очередной противник упал за край крыши, и снизу раздался громкий шум падения мёртвого тела.

— Всегда стреляй в голову, сын мой! Всегда стреляй в голову, ибо в этом твоё спасение!

Шёпот из-за спины опять начал о чём-то вещать, и Григорий снова громко засмеялся, заставляя его замолкнуть. 

— Постарайся добраться до церкви, оттуда я доведу тебя до входа в шахты!

Человек снова кивнул и скрылся в дверном проёме. За всё время он так ничего и не сказал, и Григорий всё ещё не мог понять, был ли он галлюцинацией. Зомби падали от его выстрелов, но они и сами могли быть фантомами. Григорий давно уже не знал, чему можно верить из того, что он видит и слышит. 

В любом случае, он был рад, что Сопротивление заготовило такое количество дробовиков до начала бомбёжки. Сам Григорий не любил это оружие, из него нельзя было стрелять на большом расстоянии, но для боёв в тесных коридорах лучше его ничего нельзя было придумать. Патроны к дробовику можно было найти в любом старом схроне, которых по всему городу было множество, практически на каждом углу. Это должно дать гостю дополнительный шанс. Из оконного проёма на противоположной стороне улицы раздался новый выстрел, за ним последовал визг и клёкот умирающего хэдкраба. Григорий улыбнулся и снова засмеялся — уже не для того, чтобы заглушить голос Брина, просто от радости. Он так давно не видел живых людей, что простое присутствие рядом кого-то, способного самостоятельно сопротивляться ужасам Рэйвенхольма, наполнило его эйфорией. 

Отец Григорий направился дальше по своему маршруту. Самый опасный участок был впереди, перед церковью. Визитёру придётся воспользоваться подвесной канатной дорогой, и на её шум наверняка прибежит целая орда. Нужно успеть туда первым.

 

Пульт управления канатной дорогой был старым и ржавым. Григорий не пользовался им давным-давно, полагаясь на лабиринт лишь одному ему известных подвесных дорог и подвалов, но он не смог бы быстро объяснить гостю, как им воспользоваться. Сейчас человек стоял на противоположной площадке канатной дороги, и зомби один за другим бежали по улицам в его сторону. Григория отделял от них высокий сетчатый забор. Он с удовольствием начал бы стрельбу сам, сетка не могла помешать пулям, но он был слишком занят. Канатная дорога всё никак не желала включаться, маслёнка была уже пуста, и, несмотря на обильные потёки машинного масла на заржавленном механизме, рубильник всё ещё оставался заклиненным. Изо всех сил Григорий навалился на стальной рычаг, рискуя выломать его из гнезда. Наконец мотор громко загудел, и вагонетка мучительно медленно поползла вдаль. Звуки стрельбы придавали Григорию сил, он подхватил винтовку, прислонённую к ближайшей стене, но было уже поздно. Зомби скрылись за поворотом здания и сейчас один за другим поднимались по водосточным трубам наверх, к человеку с дробовиком. Трубы скрипели, но держались, и Григорий проклинал их слишком прочные крепления и собственное бессилие. Оставалось только надеяться и молиться, и даже на это не было времени.

Человек наверху стрелял, делая редкие перерывы лишь на перезарядку дробовика, и вообще держался молодцом. Удивительно было бы ожидать такое присутствие духа от кого-то, кто только что впервые прошёл через заражённый город. Кем бы ни был этот визитёр, он делал всё возможное, чтобы уцелеть, и Григорий изо всех сил старался ему помочь. 

Над далёким краем крыши показалась голова зомби, и Григорий выстрелил, заставив чудовище упасть. Возможно, в падении зомби сбил других, тех, кто поднимался по водосточной трубе следом, но надеяться на это было нельзя. Клешни зомби обладают удивительной силой и цепкостью, одного их удара хватает, чтобы разорвать человека пополам. Григорий видел это раньше слишком много раз, и совсем не хотел бы увидеть снова.

Гость расстрелял все патроны к дробовику и снова выхватил пистолет. Стрельба не прекращалась ни на мгновение, но зомби было слишком много. Григорий практически потерял надежду, когда вагонетка наконец доползла до платформы. Человек прыгнул в неё и дёрнул рычаг, направляя её в противоположную сторону. Несколько зомби остались стоять на опустевшей крыше, и Григорий с наслаждением выстрелил раз, другой, третий, лишая их этого жалкого подобия жизни. Он успел. Человек добрался. Теперь осталось совсем немного.

 

Человек в экзокостюме вышел из вагонетки, подошёл ближе, и отец Григорий наконец смог разглядеть его лицо. Теперь он больше не сомневался, что это галлюцинация. Перед ним стоял Гордон Фримен, его бывший коллега из лаборатории аномальных материалов Черной Мезы. Настоящий Фримен вряд ли бы его узнал, прошедшие годы слишком многое изменили. А сам он не изменился совершенно, всё та же пижонская бородка, тот же пронзительный взгляд из-под сильных очков. Сейчас он просто молча стоял и глядел Григорию в глаза, словно чего-то ждал. Что ж, Фримен всегда был молчуном, от него и в лучшие годы трудно было добиться даже нескольких слов. Григорий ухмыльнулся и принялся выставлять на стол коробки с патронами и универсальными батарейками для экзокостюма. Галлюцинация или нет, но Григорий поможет ему дойти. Может, в этом и нет никакого смысла, но не всё ли равно, где ему сегодня охотиться на зомби? Дорога к старым шахтам — место ничуть не хуже любого другого.

Фримен распихал патроны по карманам костюма, перезарядил дробовик. Ему явно не терпелось действовать, и Григорий изложил ему свой план.

— Дорога к шахтам лежит через кладбище. Там полно зомби, но вдвоём мы дойдём без особых проблем. Ступай легко, сын мой, ибо под твоими ногами спят вечным сном те, кому повезло больше других жителей Рэйвенхольма.

Григорий отвернулся, не надеясь на ответ, и направился к забору, отгораживающему церковь от кладбища. У новой галлюцинации было по крайней мере одно явное преимущество: Брин почти совсем перестал ему докучать. Надолго ли? Григорий не знал, да и не хотел знать. Зачем лишний раз искушать судьбу.

 

На кладбище оказалось гораздо больше зомби, чем он ожидал. Он слишком давно не заходил сюда, вот они и сбрелись со всех концов города. Фримен здорово помогал их расстреливать, и теперь отец Григорий думал, что значительная часть этих зомби ему просто мерещится, но от этого было не легче. Одна толпа следовала за другой, как в первые дни, когда город был ещё полон заражённых, и они сами пытались взять штурмом последний оплот сопротивления в Рэйвенхольме.

Проход между могил был перегорожен корпусом кассетной бомбы, и Григорию пришлось обойти её, ступая прямо по гранитным плитам с полустёртыми от времени надписями. Бомба была раскрыта, как лепесток цветка, пустые ячейки для хэдкрабов были до половины заполнены дождевой водой вперемешку с палыми листьями. Таких бомб по всему городу было разбросано множество, но одиночных хэдкрабов почти не осталось, все они нашли себе носителей. Видимо, их количество было рассчитано точно исходя из ранних донесений Григория. Ещё один грех, который не замолить никогда.

Зомби всё шли и шли, и Григорий вдруг понял, что патронов у него осталось не так и много. На кладбище, в одном из склепов, находился вход в катакомбы, и нужно было идти туда, чтобы пополнить боезапас, но Григорий с упрямством, достойным лучшего применения, продолжал шагать вперёд. Он обещал довести Фримена до входа в шахты. Может быть, это обещание будет стоить ему жизни. Что ж. Он хорошо знал, что рано или поздно это может произойти. Жаль только, что в этом городе останется так много призраков, о которых некому будет позаботиться. Может, когда-нибудь люди всё-таки победят. И тогда кто-то другой придёт ему на смену, чтобы очистить этот город от принесённого им зла. Григорий изо всех сил надеялся, что однажды это действительно произойдёт. Если Фримен — не фантом, если он настоящий, то, может быть, он сумеет приблизить этот момент.

 

Дальние ворота кладбища представляли из себя стальную заслонку, поднимающуюся вертикально вверх. Пока Фримен сторожил с дробовиком наперевес, Григорий крутил рукоятку ручной лебёдки, и заслонка медленно, со скрипом поднималась всё выше. Иногда Фримен стрелял, и тогда Григорий оборачивался через плечо, но его помощь была не нужна. Зомби падали, разбрызгивая в сторону кровь и слизь, и можно было не сомневаться, что они окончательно мертвы. Фримен хорошо усвоил совет про стрельбу в голову. Он всегда был понятливым. С ним приятно было работать.

Наконец ворота открылись целиком. Григорий посмотрел на Фримена, встретился с ним взглядом. В этом взгляде он ничего не смог прочитать. Ему вдруг показалось, что их разделяет не стекло очков, что это что-то вроде компьютерного монитора, и всё, что есть с другой стороны, — это просто рисунок, порождение совершенной компьютерной графики. Григорий встряхнул головой, и наваждение прошло. Фримен шагнул за ворота, и отец Григорий отпустил рычаг лебёдки. Заслонка с шумом опустилась вниз, отгораживая Фримена и весь мир, снова оставляя Григория наедине с преданным им городом. Григорий подхватил винтовку и пошёл вперёд, не оборачиваясь. Иногда он останавливался и стрелял, когда видел цель, и зомби умирали, обретая долгожданный покой.

Около выхода с кладбища отец Григорий увидел ещё одну галлюцинацию. Он сразу узнал её: это был дьявол собственной персоной. Григорий уже видел его раньше — давно, ещё в Чёрной Мезе, когда весь мир только начал идти вразнос. Дьявол был одет в строгий чёрный костюм, в руке он держал небольшой чемоданчик с эмблемой Черной Мезы. Дьявол смотрел вслед Гордону Фримену, на лице его было задумчивое выражение.

Григорий прошёл мимо, даже не повернув головы. С дьяволом ему не о чем было говорить. 

К тому же он не хотел больше терять время. Впереди его ждали неупокоенные призраки Рэйвенхольма.


End file.
